The present invention relates to intra-vaginal devices to aid in controlling urinary incontinence.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,006 is an intra-vaginal device for controlling urinary incontinence in female patients. The device is slightly arcuate so as to have slightly raised anterior and posterior vaginal wall engaging portions with a lower central aperture. The anterior portion has a pair of projections generally within the plane of the. device which engage the vaginal wall to apply pressure to the urethra, to close the urethra. U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,867 and 4,920,986 also disclose intravaginal devices to aid in controlling urinary incontinence. However, these devices are arcuate in the opposite direction tot he previous device and engage the anterior vaginal wall to cradle the bladder neck. The urethra is not closed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,986 discloses a modification of the previous two devices but again the device cradles the bladder neck.
It is the object of the present invention to at least partly correct hypermobility and augment urethrae support.
There is disclosed herein an intra-vaginal device to aid in controlling urinary incontinence, said device comprising:
a base to extend between the anterior vaginal wall and the posterior vaginal wall of a patient, se as to apply pressure thereto, said base having a forward convex surface to engage the anterior vaginal wall to support and elevate the anterior vaginal wall and urthra without occluding the urethra, and a rear part to engage the posterior vaginal wall; and
a back portion extending from said rear part so that in use it extends therefrom towards the cervix and is supported on the pelvic floor so as to distribute the pressure applied to the posterior wall.